the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Trespasser
Sabotage Tresspassers are a Class of the Dardarian Dominion specializing in sabotage, infiltration, assassination, and anything haivng to do with stealth. They are rare but excellent at their jobs, and are usually sent ahead of an army to deal damage to infrastruture and the command system. They are neve involved in proper combat, due to their relative fragility and uselessness in large-scale engagements. Appearance/Biology: Tresspassers are reptilian in immediate appearance, but have sleak, black, smooth skin like that of a snake. They have forked tongues, large hands with 5 fingers ending in short, sharp claws. Their tongues allow them to detect and name chemicals in the air. They can see in the dark thanks to their enhanced vision. They are shorter than the average human, being only 5'5" tall on average. The Tresspassers blend in when surrounded by shadow, blending in almost perfectly and becoming almost undetectable to the naked eye. Their bodies give off no heat, making them invisible to thermal scopes or visors. They move in very fast, quick motions with extreme precision and incredible speed. They often come across as twitchy and constantly stressed. They are jumpy and observant. Tresspassers have no natural armor, however, and must wear specialized suits to fit over their bodies and help them blend in even more. Tresspassers have 2 very strong legs that enable them to leap tall distances. Their special armor allows them to land from extreme falls completely quietly, adding to their stealth capabilities. Tresspassers are completely sentient creatures, with minds able to process information faster than the normal human. Their reflexes are unmatched by anything used by the Allied empires. Culture: Tresspasser culture is surrounded by trickery, sabotage, and assassination. Their culture is structured very much like one would expect of a thieves's guild, having the best of their race as the sole leader and everyone else in descending order of skill. There is a council of elderly thieves who advise this leader. Those who wish to rise in power must find ways to claw their way to the top, either through murder or deception. Jobs: Tresspassers are commonly tasked with assassinating enemy commanders, damaging enemy infrastructure, sabotaging factories or ambushing weak positions ahead of an approaching fleet or army. They are usually armed with long-range plasma casters and suppressed plasma pistols, along with explosives, poison, etc. How to Deal with a Tresspasser: # If a Tresspasser is detected in your area, set off the alarm immediately. # Ensure that all critical information is guarded and lit to the point that there are no shadows. # Air vents should be shut and locked down, and all locks updated and re-engaged. # All staff should be given weapons and stationed at the critical points of the area. # Wait for the Tresspasser to either attempt to leave and set off door alarms, or wait for the Tresspasser to attempt to finish the mission and get caught or killed in the process. # If the Tresspasser is able to complete their mission and escape, it is imperative that you contact the nearest KIND fleet and nearest KAD or KGB Divisions and demand reinforcements before the real Dardarian force arrives.